


Puedes mirar, ángel

by Yuukivic



Series: Ineffable Husbands - OneShots [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: GoodOmens AU, GoodOmensMedusa AU, Gorgona AU, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, lilee.nika
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuukivic/pseuds/Yuukivic
Summary: Crowley es castigado por Dios, a vivir sus días dentro del jardín como Gorgona. Ahora, después de decidir que los ángeles debían de ir a por él y matarle, Aziraphale da un giro inesperado. El único ser que es capaz de entenderlo, decide sacrificar uno de sus sentidos, por la felicidad del otro.Basado en las ilustraciones de @lilee.nika -Instragram-Gorgon AUEscrito junto a @No_giving_up -wattpad-
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Husbands - OneShots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557094
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Puedes mirar, ángel

Otro día pasa, y Aziraphale espera a Crowley, tumbado en la hierba de aquella leve colina. Con los ojos cerrados, disfruta oyendo la naturaleza. Aquello le relajaba. Oír a los animales, notar la suave brisa.  
Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había sido enviado a aquel lugar, una misión importante le dijeron, pero cada día que pasaba, se sentía incluso más cómodo allí, junto a Crowley. Quizás, por eso había decidido tomar aquella decisión, aunque sabía que quizás no hubiera marcha atrás, e incluso podría perder su amistad por haber hecho algo tan irresponsable.  
La gorgona caminó por aquella colina en un paseo tranquilo, sintiendo la brisa leve mientras arrastraba aquella túnica oscura por el césped. Divisó la figura del ángel, recostado en el follaje y aprovechó el silencio agradable del prado para sentarse a su lado, admirando su semblante tras aquellas gafas de sol, para no causar su muerte por su propia mirada maldita; que, en segundos, le convertiría en piedra.  
—Hola, Aziraphale— El seseo escapó de los labios de Crowley al mencionar su nombre y una pequeña sonrisa tomó sus labios, mirándole desde arriba. Parecía tan apacible con sus ojos cerrados. —¿Hoy tampoco vas a matarme?  
—Hoy mucho menos que estos días anteriores… El día está precioso, quiero disfrutarlo, al menos hoy. —dijo con tranquilidad y movió la mano, dando unas palmadas a su vera.— No temas, ¿si te lo pido por favor, quizás si me harás compañía? Puedo jurarlo por Dios si hace falta.

Aquella última frase acabó con una risa final, que para nada, reflejaba lo que estaba sintiendo por dentro. El poder saber que estaba ahí junto a él, pero no poder ver su rostro, ni el hermoso paisaje verde, que por desgracia, se adornaba con las esculturas de piedra de su maldición.  
Crowley alzó una ceja ante sus palabras, pero cedió, recostándose dócilmente sobre la clara hierba, a uno de los lados de Aziraphale. Algunas de las serpientes en su cabello sesearon, al sentir la agradable luz del sol acogerlas, que se colaba entre las hojas de aquel árbol que hacía sombra a ambos.  
—Al menos hoy ¿eh? —La criatura retiró aquellas gafas de sol, aprovechando que podía contemplar el cielo sin miedo, pues no enfrentaba el rostro del Ángel; y suspiró, ante el agradable calor en su cuerpo. Dejó a la vista aquellos orbes amarillos de afiladas pupilas, enmarcados por pestañas rojizas, que bajó pausadamente hasta cerrar sus ojos por completo. — Tampoco tengo mucha más compañía entre estos muros. Los ángeles que vienen a mi encuentro no suelen tener intenciones muy amistosas.  
—Siempre hay una primera vez… Aunque sea unos minutos, es agradable tener a alguien con quien compartir momentos así, e incluso charlar.

Aziraphale inspiró con calma y relajó su cuerpo al espirar. Podía notar que Crowley también estaba tranquilo ahí a su vera. Y sin embargo, si abría los ojos o si los mantenía cerrados, simplemente podía ver oscuridad, en un día cálido y agradable como el que Dios les estaba dejando disfrutar en aquel instante. Se llevó una de sus manos al mentón, arrascandolo levemente, antes de cruzar los dedos de sus manos sobre su pecho.

—No quiero hacerte daño, Crowley… Oponerme a las decisiones de mis superiores, habrase visto… —susurró. Aquello más bien era un pensamiento que casi sin darse cuenta, había dicho de aquella manera, esperando sentir que el peso que llevaba ahora sobre sí mismo, se aligerase un poco.  
—No creo que un ángel esté hecho para intentar matar a alguien a sangre fría. —La gorgona murmuró sus palabras, alzando las pestañas hacia la mitad en un semblante algo serio, mientras recorría el paisaje y aquellos muros lejanos de blanco y rígido mármol. —El problema está en que crean que soy un monstruo y que por ello no tengo derecho a la redención.

Una sonrisa triste tomó los labios de Crowley, que se colocó aquellas gafas de nuevo para incorporar un poco su torso. Recogió sus propias rodillas y las rodeó con sus brazos, apoyando la mejilla en estos, de manera que pudiese mirar a Aziraphale, pues estaba inmediatamente a su lado. 

—Es algo molesto pero no puedo decir que no tengan razón. —Aquella curva de sus labios se hundió y su mirada se desvío a aquellas estatuas que decoraban los rincones salpicados del jardín. —Pero yo no elegí esto.  
Lamento haberte llamado monstruo la primera vez que nos conocimos...—su ceño se contrajo al recordar cuando se encontraron la primera vez, y lo maleducado que había sido en realidad. Ahora, ni siquiera era capaz de pensar en él de aquella manera.

Crowley vivía con aquella maldición de manera injusta. Incluso era retorcido pensar en como funcionaba, y que sus ojos fueran los causantes. Giró el rostro, en dirección hacia Crowley y sonrío levemente, intentando infundir algo de ánimo en su ser.  
—No tendrás que pasar por eso de nuevo… Y mientras yo esté aquí, no mandarán a ningún otro ángel a por ti. Podrías vivir en paz finalmente, Crowley.—le aseguró el ángel.

La gorgona se apresuró en negar ante su disculpa,con suavidad, dando a entender que no había nada por lo que disculparse; ignorante a la ceguera de Aziraphale.

—Pero, ¿qué pasará contigo? ¿Puedes estar aquí para siempre? — El de serpientes cobrizas por cabello parpadeó en duda y ladeó el rostro con curiosidad, sintiendo sus mejillas algo cálidas ante aquellas palabras amables que no acostumbraba a recibir de nadie. —Dudo que sean tan flexibles ahí arriba.

—Mientras sepan que estoy intentandolo de alguna manera… —aunque realmente, lo que quería Aziraphale, era la propia seguridad de la gorgona.

Crowley contempló el rostro del peliblanco con una sonrisa algo divertida, al ver lo absorto que parecía en la calidez de la luz, pues aunque había girado su semblante hacia él, no abría sus ojos. Tal vez por precaución. 

—Puedes mirar, ángel.—Una risita tomó los labios de la criatura que señaló sus gafas en un débil gesto. —Voy cubierto, tranquilo.

Aziraphale iba a decirle que no era necesario, que estaba bien, pero se le removía todo en su interior. El retrasar lo evidente, que lo descubriera en segundos, pues ya no sabía cómo mantener la normalidad de aquella manera.  
Suspiró levemente, aun sin borrar la sonrisa y se incorporó. Al menos, lo único seguro que tenía, era la distancia que separaba a ambos y más o menos, recordar la altura a la que debía de estar Crowley. Intentando no tantear demasiado, buscó con ambas manos las patillas de las gafas, retirandolas y dejándolas a un lado en el césped. 

—No te hacen falta… —susurró con el rostro aún bajo, mientras abría los ojos. Apretó la mandíbula al entender que aun asi, la oscuridad estaba a su alrededor. Alzó la vista e intentó fijarla en sus ojos a tientas.— Estás seguro conmigo…

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —La gorgona se apresuró a cerrar sus propios ojos en cuanto sintió el contacto en aquellas patillas y la retirada de sus gafas. Ahora sus ojos estaban expuestos y el miedo tomó su cuerpo, no entendía de qué estaba hablando Aziraphale pero, ante sus palabras, sintió la necesidad de creerle. —¿Ángel… ?

Crowley alzó sus pestañas de manera cuidadosa, frunciendo las cejas a causa del contacto directo con la luz de nuevo, después de haber contado con aquella fina capa de protección oscura.  
Su semblante se desfiguró en una expresión de pura consternación y desconsuelo, frunciendo aún más sus cejas con pena, mientras sus pupilas enfrentaban la mirada del Principado, ahora tornada grisáceo pálida, sin color apenas. La criatura reconoció rápidamente aquel cambio en cuanto pudo ver sus pupilas blanquecinas. 

—¡Aziraphale! ¿Esto ha sido algún tipo de castigo que has recibido por velar por mí?—Las manos de Crowley rápidamente se acercaron a enmarcar su rostro, para observarle con detalle, mientras una triste lágrima asomaba por sus ojos. —¿He causado yo esto?

Sus ojos se cerraron por segundos al oír cómo gritó su nombre, antes de volver a abrirlos. Negó con su rostro, sobretodo al notar sus manos en sus mejillas y llevó sus manos a las de Crowley, colocándolas encima de las suyas.  
—Claro que no, tu no tienes culpa de nada. Lo decidí yo, Crowley. Por estar a tu lado, por querer quedarme a tu lado…. Yo pedí esto. Sigues siendo una creación de Dios, no puedo permitir que nadie acabe con tu vida… 

Su rostro se contrajo ligeramente de dolor, sufriendo por el propio pensamiento que tenía Crowley de sí mismo.  
Soltó sus manos y buscó su rostro, acariciándolo con las yemas de sus dedos con cuidado, sorprendiendose al notar las lágrimas por sus mejillas.  
—Oh, no… No, no, no, por favor, me partes el alma, no llores, Crowley… —suspiró y cerró los ojos, pegando su frente a la suya.—Sería capaz de vivir millones de vidas con ceguera, a dejar que te sucediese algo malo.  
El de cabellos de serpiente sintió una punzada atravesar su corazón y sus ojos no podían parar de derramar lágrimas amargas; los cerró y apegó sus mejillas a aquellas manos, que le acariciaban con un mimo que nunca había sentido y con un amor que probaban sus dolorosas palabras y acciones. Crowley se consumió en llanto, mientras sus hombros temblorosos se encogían, sobrecogido por sentimientos fuertes que ya no sabía distinguir pues se arremolinaban la culpa, la pena y la emoción. Se sintió afortunado de poder haber encontrado a alguien que pudiese preocuparse por su condición hasta tal grado, pero se sintió además una dolorosa carga que había privado a aquel hombre frente a él de toda la creación a su alrededor, de toda su luz y su color. 

—Nada malo tiene que sucederme, puedo no mirarte. Puedo cubrir mis ojos de nuevo.—La criatura habló entre sollozos, observando el rostro impasible de Aziraphale con dolorosa tristeza. — Pero, por favor, no quiero que te prives de todo lo existente. No quiero ya no poder sentir tu mirada sobre la mía.  
—Pero no quiero que los cubras, ni que vivas atemorizado de olvidarte un día de las gafas y que suceda lo irremediable. Sin embargo yo sí puedo vivir asi...—sus manos acariciaban sus mejillas a la vez que retiraba sus lágrimas, que no cesaban de salir.— Puedo aprender a admirar la belleza del paraje en millones de formas distintas… Incluso aprender a mirarte, aunque mis ojos ya no puedan.

Sus dedos se movieron, acariciando cada facción y rasgo de Crowley con el mayor cuidado posible, con una tenue sonrisa en su rostro mientras lo hacía.

—Puedo recordar tus facciones…. Puedo visualizarte perfectamente en mi mente. Así que, por favor, no llores más.—se movió con cuidado, ayudándose de sus manos para que bajase un poco el rostro y poder así besar su frente y sus mejillas.— Acabarás asustando a tus pequeñas… Estarán preocupadas por ti en este instante…  
Crowley bajó sus pestañas, permitiendo que su rostro fuera besado y llevó sus propias manos a las del ángel frente a él, que parecía tomarse su situación de una manera seria y personal, más de lo que nunca nadie lo había hecho. Sencillamente, nunca nadie se había preocupado por su situación de aquella forma.  
—¿Por qué haces esto? —La voz de la gorgona escapó en un hilo de voz, mientras dirigía su mirada al rostro de Aziraphale, aún con las mejillas y pestañas húmedas. Acarició las facciones de sus mejillas igualmente, delineando su semblante con suavidad y cuidado.  
Para que una persona hiciese tal sacrificio por él, debía importarle mucho, demasiado incluso, y aquello era algo que le hacía asaltar por muchas dudas. Crowley sintió un pequeño contacto en la mejilla con la diminuta lengua de una de las serpientes en su cabeza, que parecía buscar consolarle, mientras serpenteaba a su alrededor.

—¿Está bien para mi, un ángel… Amarte de la manera en la que lo hago?  
Aquellas palabras salieron de su boca antes de ni siquiera poder pensarlas. No había dudas, ni miedos en ellas. Había empezado a darse cuenta de aquello semanas atrás, casi al mismo tiempo que había comenzado a pensar si estaba bien perder la vista por él.  
Cerró los ojos y contrajo ligeramente el rostro, siendo esta vez Aziraphale quien lloraba frente a él, siendo mimado por sus caricias.  
La criatura lo miró con sorpresa, que duró unos instantes, antes de fundirse en una expresión de leve tristeza, pero que se pintaba de rubor. Crowley mordió su labio inferior en remordimiento y frunció sus cejas con lástima, aún así, derretido por semejantes palabras llenas de afecto. Limpió con dulzura las lágrimas del ángel que se deslizaban tímidamente por sus mejillas, en contraste con el llanto desolado que había bañado el rostro de la gorgona hace unos minutos. Aziraphale parecía romper a llorar poco a poco; y, mientras aquellas gotas recorrían su semblante contraído en dolor, las gorgona solo pudo suspirar con suavidad al pensar que realmente seguía viéndose hermoso. Que le debía todo por haberle podido permitir contemplar cada rasgo de su faz sin miedo alguno, por fin.

—Por favor, no llores. —Murmuró con delicadeza, y cierto nerviosismo, pues no acostumbraba a tratar situaciones así. Crowley continuó acariciando su rostro mientras lo enmarcaba con sus manos, tal vez ahora con sus pulgares de forma más insistente a forma de mimo y consuelo. —No veo cómo podría ser malo amar a alguien y causarle felicidad, siendo tú un ángel.

Las palabras del de serpientes cobrizas fueron sinceras y apoyó su cabeza con cuidado en la de Aziraphale, suavizando su tono un poco más. 

—¿A qué manera te refieres, Aziraphale?  
—A esta forma egoísta en la que quiero mantenerme a tu lado...Amarte por encima de todas las cosas, incluso de Dios…

El tono de Aziraphale se suavizó, aún no pudiendo controlar su llanto por completo. Movió su cabeza, acariciando con cuidado la de Crowley, al sentir su contacto. Ambos tan cerca y el ángel aún sentía que había una especie de abismo que les separaba por completo. El alivio que sentía en su interior, al sincerarse de aquella manera, se suavizó, incluso podría jugar que flotaba aún sin sus alas, y si no fuera por aquella cercanía que le mantenía pegado a la realidad lo creería firmemente.  
—Pues sólo hazlo. —La voz de Crowley escapó como un suspiro, una débil súplica contra su rostro, el cuál acercó más al suyo propio, de manera que pudiese guiar al ángel sin vista con más seguridad. Las mejillas del de orbes amarillos se colorearon y acarició el cabello rubio de Aziraphale de forma tranquilizadora. —Por favor. Quédate conmigo. 

Los sentimientos de Crowley comenzaban a aflorar con fuerza, los dejaba salir ahora que sabía que aquel hombre frente a él se sentía de la misma forma. Sólo quiso relajarle,hacerle sentir cómodo y por ello mimó su piel lo mejor que pudo, con dulzura. Finalmente, ambas manos tomaron las mejillas de Aziraphale de nuevo y quiso probar su boca; lo hizo con lentitud por si el ángel quería alejarse de él, cosa que parecía no querer hacer. Rozó los labios del Principado con dulzura y se unió a ellos en un beso gentil y lleno de afecto.  
El ángel moría de ganas de saber cuál era la expresión que bañaba el rostro de Crowley en ese mismo instante.  
Un suspiro salió de los labios de Aziraphale al notar el roce de los de la gorgona, haciéndole estremecer, antes de finalmente unirlos en un beso.  
Sus brazos rodearon su cuello, aferrándose a él y manteniéndolo bien cerca, mientras abría su boca para dejarle espacio en su interior.  
Sus mejillas incluso se habían coloreado al admitir finalmente aquello que sentía, y al poder estar así junto a él.  
Las manos de Crowley también se aferraron a su rostro, no queriendo dejarle ir. Ladeó su semblante con cuidado para separar sus propios labios aún contra los del ángel y lo profundizó con suavidad, sintiendo el tímido roce de su lengua bífida contra aquella, que le hizo estremecer. Sentir cómo Aziraphale le rodeaba con sus brazos hacía que se le acelerase el corazón y que un suspiro escapase de su nariz, gustoso al por fin obtener aquel contacto que había añorado, aunque no fuese en la mejor de las circunstancias. 

—¿Podrás perdonar a este ángel egoísta? —susurró finalmente, al separarse solo unos centímetros, rozando su nariz con la punta picuda de la gorgona, con una sonrisa tímida adornando sus labios.

—No hay nada que perdonar. —Crowley sonrió con ternura y acarició su mejilla, suavemente.

Al notar un suave roce en sus dedos, ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, ampliando mucho más la sonrisa.  
—Janthony parece igual de risueño que siempre. —terminó diciendo con una risa final.  
Aziraphale movió una de sus manos y acarició con las yemas de sus dedos, la suave piel de su nuca, con mucho mimo, antes de relamerse aun sintiendo el tacto de sus labios.  
Las mejillas de la gorgona rápidamente se calentaron furiosamente, al divisar a aquella pequeña serpiente con función de mechón de pelo rozando la mano del ángel con mimo, en un gesto cariño, dando una suave mordida amorosa sin dientes. Crowley chistó rápidamente y tiró de ella, apartandola, muerto de la vergüenza.  
—Disculpa mi…,su…, el entusiasmo. —gruñó entre dientes a Janthony, que volvió felizmente a esconderse y a serpentear entre el resto de pequeñas que nacían de la cabeza de la gorgona;mientras su dueño debía lidiar con la responsabilidad de aquellas despreocupadas muestras de cariño, con la cara encendida.  
—Son adorables, no tienes que disculparte de nada. —Aziraphale extrañaría no poder verlas de nuevo, como no ver las expresiones tiernas de Crowley.

Al ángel le daba la sensación de que las pequeñas serpientes, en realidad formaban parte de su propia personalidad y se podían expresar con total naturalidad. Subió nuevamente su mano, llevándola hasta la mejilla de Crowley, acariciandole con una sonrisa en el rostro. A partir de ahora, aquella sería la única manera de poder verlo, o mejor dicho, sentirlo.  
El de orbes amarillos, sintió aquel tacto con mimo, y llevó su mano a la del ángel, que se posaba en su rostro amablemente. Una tímida sonrisa tomó los labios de Crowley y su mirada se suavizó, escaneando los rasgos de Aziraphale pacientemente. Aquella sensación de acogida y comodidad era cálida y agradable, se sentía felíz de poder no sentir vergüenza por quien era junto a él.  
—Ven aquí, ángel —Una risita escapó de los labios de la gorgona, que se sentó hombro con hombro junto a Aziraphale, rodeandole dulcemente con uno de sus brazos, apegandole en un suave abrazo. Crowley dejó una amable mordida en su mejilla blandita, trató de animarle como podía—Podrás sentirme mejor si me tienes cerca.  
Aziraphale se estremeció, sintiendo la mirada de Crowley sobre sí mismo y notó como enrojecía. Ahora la gorgona siempre iba a ir un paso por delante de él.  
Emitió un leve quejido, por la sorpresa sobretodo, abriendo sus ojos, y finalmente riendo. Incluso había girado su rostro para observarle con una indignación fingida. Aquella cercanía era demasiado reconfortante.

—Haces que me sienta protegido, y es lo que yo quería hacer por ti. —murmuró con un tono de timidez, cerrando los ojos y acurrucandose contra el cuerpo de Crowley.  
—Hacemos un buen equipo, entonces. —La gorgona sintió el cálido ambiente a su alrededor y también relajó su vista, cerrando los ojos y apoyando suavemente su cabeza contra la del ángel. —Me haces sentir como si perteneciese a algún lugar.  
Crowley admitió aquello con boca pequeña, con una tierna sonrisa tomando sus labios una vez más. Enredó sus dedos con los de Aziraphale y una de sus serpientes aprovechó su distracción para frotarse amigablemente contra la mejilla del Principado, a gesto de cariño.  
Aziraphale suspiró con tranquilidad, feliz en aquel momento. Sintiéndose querido por Crowley e incluso por sus serpientes. Aquella sensación que la gorgona tenía, no era únicamente él. Estar ambos solos en aquel jardín, compartiendo día tras día, era lo único que necesitaba para darle sentido a su existencia.  
—Jamás me marcharé, no te dejaré solo de nuevo…

Una sonrisa enternecida tomó los labios de Crowley, que contempló su faz, en detalle sus ojos, enmarcados por aquellas hermosas pestañas claras y que, a pesar de estar teñidos de colores pálidos, seguían siendo bellos a los ojos de la gorgona, que con tantísimo deseo había ansiado algún día poder mirarlos de cerca, sin nada de por medio. No era lo que quería para aquél ángel, aún se culpaba por haberle hecho tomar semejante decisión, pero, a la vez no había tenido nada que ver. Sabía por qué Aziraphale no se lo había consultado, porque sabía que él mismo nunca le permitiría que hiciese algo así. Sin embargo, aquella elección había sido de Aziraphale y nadie más, y se había decidido con amor y devoción, con sacrificio.  
Crowley tenía claro que él también haría cualquier sacrificio si eso así funcionara para que el ángel fuera feliz y, visto que estaba maldito, unido a aquellos orbes de los que no podía deshacerse por mucho que lo había intentado —porque ese era su eterno castigo—, buscaría cualquier otra forma para hacerle feliz. Le devolvería cada gota de amor que le había proporcionado.  
—Estaré siempre a tu lado, Aziraphale. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano porque seas feliz aquí aunque sea sólo conmigo.—murmuró la gorgona con seriedad y dulzura, mirando de cerca su rostro y bajando su mirada a sus labios tímidamente.— Seré… seré tus ojos, si así lo necesitas.

Después de aquella promesa, se aproximó a unir sus labios con suavidad con los del Principado, tomando su mejilla amorosamente. Se retiró y esperó la respuesta del ángel,algo nervioso.  
El ángel correspondió aquel beso, notando como de nuevo se le empañaban los ojos ante aquellas palabras, tan llenas de amor y entrega. Si bien era un ser que procesaba amor, que aquello fuera de manera recíproca, era la primera vez que le sucedía.

—Esa es una magnífica idea… —un hilo de voz salió de entre sus labios y ocultó su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Crowley. Rebosante de felicidad y sin saber como controlar aquellos sentimientos.  
Los brazos de la gorgona rodearon al ángel con gentileza, acogiéndolo en aquel suave abrazo.  
El Principado lloraba, no podía controlar su sonrisa, y ni siquiera sabía cómo era capaz de permanecer quieto de la necesidad que tenía su cuerpo de expresar tal cúmulo de emociones de su interior. Se separó ligeramente y fue él quien esta vez besó sus labios antes de hablar.  
—¿Damos un paseo? Debemos aprovechar este maravilloso día.  
—Por supuesto— Crowley asintió con suavidad, sonriendo tras haber sentido ese beso contra sus labios. Se incorporó y sacudió sus telas, tomando la mano de Aziraphale y rodeándo su espalda con su otro brazo para serle de ayuda al levantarse.  
La gorgona flexionó su brazo derecho, recogido , de manera que el ángel pudiese encadenarse a él y caminaron juntos, bajando aquella colina de fresco césped con un ritmo apacible. El camino era acogedor y no había apenas obstáculos por los que preocuparse, por lo que Crowley caminó con suavidad, atento a su alrededor, de manera que Aziraphale pudiese caminar tranquilo, y sin dejar de disfrutar aquel tiempo de calidad con su ángel.  
Aziraphale apoyó su cabeza en el brazo de Crowley mientras caminaban. Disfrutando finalmente de su calidez, y de los sonidos que llegaban y rodeaban el jardín por completo. Todo iba a estar bien. Siempre lo estaría estando en su compañía. ¿Qué podría salir mal?


End file.
